Nightmaren Dreamworld
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: Since NiGHTS has disappeared, everyone thinks she is dead. But what happens when a Dreamer shows up with all five Ideya. And her Dreamworld is in Nightmare. By the way, she is not NiGHTS! Reala/NiGHTS eventually


Me: Second NiGHTS story! Don't worry people. I'm just writing this until it is out of my head! :D

NiGHTS: Who's it about?

?: Me.

Jackle, Reala, NiGHTS: o.o?

Me: This is Lyria. I'm writing her story. :)

Lyria. :)

Jackle: She doesn't own us just Lyria.

* * *

><p>Reala walked cautiously around the new Dreamworld. Unlike normal Dreams, this one gray. The trees were gray and bare, stripped of their leaves as if it was winter. He heard the crunch of someone walking along the path up ahead. He smirked. Today was his lucky day. A girl about thirteen walked close to him. Her eyes were wide and emotionless. She looked as if she hadn't smiled in days. For some reason, this infuriated him. Ever since NiGHTS died, dreamers mostly came without their Ideya. He could tell this one obviously did not get the message.<p>

He looked closer at her 'clothes'. She had on a simple long-sleeve shirt that went to the middle of her thigh and covered her hands and was wearing it as a dress. Even through the shirt was baggy on her, he could still her slim figure. In his opinion, she was too slim. By now she was at least three feet in front of him. Suddenly, she stopped. "Do you really think you can hide from a Dreamer in her own World?" She asked. She glanced behind her before saying,"You really should get out of here. My mother doesn't take kindly to visitors." She began walking again before he could reply. Cautiously, he followed her.

He flew behind her invisible, hoping she had been talking to some beast earlier. It was then he noticed she had no shoes. Calmly, she walked down the path to a garden. If he listened closely, Reala was sure he could hear the flowers, what little there were, whispering. Suddenly, an angry shout rang out through the mostly quiet garden."Lyria! Get your ass in here now!" a woman screeched. The little girl, now known as Lyria, turned towards the scream until a tiny voice squeeked,"Lyria don't go! You know she'll hit you again!" Lyria had a ghost trace of a smile on her face before solemnly saying,"If I don't get there in time, she'll beat me even harder."

Carefully she stepped around the clumps of flowers as she made her way towards a lonely building. Reala, still following after her, wondered about that conversation when Lyria snapped him out of his trance. At first Reala thought she was speaking to another flower. Soon though he realized that they were out of the garden."You really are stubborn, sir. My mom doesn't like visitors. However, if you insist on following me, I suggest you keep that invisibility up."

Reala blinked. Had this girl really seen him? The tiniest laugh Reala ever heard from a Dreamer reached his ears. There she was, looking at him with her sad, purple eyes. He nodded, and they continued on their way. Soon they reached the gray building into which the child entered. "Come," she said quietly. Cautiously they entered. Suddenly a woman appeared and grabbed Lyria by the arm and screamed,"Lyria! You no good, vile, little heathen! What took you so long?"

Reala stood there shocked beyond belief. Suddenly the woman ripped off the girl's shirt. Her bare back was covered in scars of many shapes and sizes. Reala had had enough. This Dreamer was different from the others. She was special. Reala made himself visible and grabbed the woman's arm. "This child is now mine!" he growled. Then he slashed the woman's abdomen. Lyria looked on indifferently as if she was expecting her mother to die in front of her.

Carefully, Reala picked up the child. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest murmuring a thanks. He stepped out of the house and carried the child to the door to Nightmare. Soon the child was asleep, still snuggled into his chest. He knew what Puffy would say when he brought a child into the castle. Suddenly, it hit him. This child was _asleep_ in the Dreamworld. He glanced down at the girl's tiny figure. '_Crap'_ he thought,'_She has no shirt on!'_

Quickly he flew to the Nightmare Castle. He didn't know how Lyria's body would react to the cold of Nightmare. "It's okay. I'm used to the cold," a sleepy voice said from his arms. For some reason, that just made him angrier at the girl's mother. "You shouldn't be. This isn't normal temperatures for a child," Reala scowled. The girl let out another one of her tiny laughs. She shook her head and said no more.

* * *

><p>Puffy heard someone enter and could tell it was Reala by the bad feelings radiating off him. "Yes, Real-OH MY GOD! WHO IS THAT?" she asked shocked. "It's a Dreamer. Who do you <em>think <em>it is?" Reala gowled. Puffy could see he was not in the mood to be questioned but she pressed on. "What's her name? Where did you find her? Is she sleeping?" Reala sighed and set Lyria down on the bed. It was going to take a while to explain.

"...And that's how I got stuck with her." Reala finished after thirty minutes. "One more Question," Puffy said, ignoring the glare from Reala,"Where's the girl?" Reala blinked and looked around finally noticing that the girl was missing. He growled to himself and left the room. If anyone else found her...well there would be trouble. He searched the halls frantically until he came across the blonde-haired, purple-eyed child staring up at a picture of Wizeman. "That's Wizeman, our master," he said. Lyria shook her head and pointed to him and Jackle, more specifically Jackle.

After explaining who Jackle was, and convincing her that visiting her was a bad idea, Reala took Lyria back to Puffy. Once she finished looking, Puffy took Reala aside and whispered,"Reala, she's dead!" He gapped at her and Puffy, seeing his disbelieving expression, said,"In the human world, those wounds are fatal. She's dying. That means she'll be stuck here. _That_ means you'll have to tell Wizeman." Reala sighed and nodded before taking Lyria's hand and leading her from the room. Immediately, he made for the throne room.

"Where are we going?" Lyria finally asked. Reala glared at the Nightmaren that looked at the girl before replying,"To see Master Wizeman. And probably Jackle." He added as an after thought. Lyria seemed to perk up the sound of this. and continued walking without another word. They stopped outside a large door. Lyria was curious, but Reala made her wait until she heard a deep voice from inside say,"Come in." Reala nodded and walked inside dragging Lyria with him. He kneeled, and Lyria followed his example, glancing at him from time to time. Finally, Reala stood up, taking the child with him, by another order from the voice.

Reala was definately relieved to see Jackle floating next to Wizeman. "Master, this is Lyria. She is a Dreamer trapped in our world. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself from kiling her dream mother. In her world she is dying, and I ask you to allow me to keep her," Reala said. Lyria looked at him incredulously. "No one wants me. My mom said so," she said quietly,"She said I deserved to die. That I was ungrateful." Wizeman looked at her before saying,"I'll allow you to keep her because you have been loyal to me." He waved them away without another word. They exited with Jackle following behind.

As soon as they were outside, Jackle said,"Well, that was interesting. He's never let us have pets before." He leaned down and ruffled Lyria's hair, making her laugh. Reala blinked. That was a real laugh. Not one of her tiny breathy laughs. "Her name is Lyria, Jackle," he said.

* * *

><p>me: :D<p>

Lyria: ...

Reala: ... Ummmm. Okay?

Jackle: (Eating a taco) Mmmmm. Human food is good!

Reala: R and R


End file.
